Pooparazzi
Whaddaya got! welcome to pooparazzi the new area to spill news, gossip advertisements and more. I'm your host, Abab9. BRING IN THE POOPARAZZI!!!! Bad-o-meter: 1=hide! 2= wear a disguise everyday for a year 3= change your name and move to Nevada 4= Get plastic surgery and name yourself Steve 5= Never even get out of your house and rip all your identity papers OMGS Nothin' Butt Junk! =3 I was sorting through my old cellphone wallpapers and pictures and it was all junk. Then, I found the old picture I took of my crush's butt! I showed it to my older sister , Ashley, who then POSTED IT ON FACEBOOK! Not knowing my crush had a Facebook account, he saw the picture and commented , "Just a question Audrine, who's butt is that?" '''Going to school 2 weeks after was a horror! -Audrey McLouie, KY '''Dinnerplate Of ''Pees=3'' One night I was cooking dinner. MY CRUSH WAS COMING OVER! I asked my younger brother to warm up some peas, which my crush loves. But my 3 year old bro thought I asked him to warm up his pee! I was serving dinner when I asked my brother where the peas were. He said ," It's comin" He came back with 2 mugs. M'y crush asked ," Is it lemonade?" To with the 3 year old said "Even Better! May told me to make it for you!" My crush looked at me and I shook my head and shrugged before my bro left the room. My crush announced a toast, We each took a sip, I threw up on his lap. '''He yelled at me for playing such a practical joke and said he's never coming over again. YOUCH! - Maylee Carter, FL '''The Night Of the Falling Scars' =2 Me and my boyfriend, Chance were going to prom together. It was the night of the falling stars! I had a really good feeling about us being crowned prom king and queen. We were! I was so happy! I tripped over a lantern, bumped into a jock, he fell over a table, spilled punch on his date, who ran into a teacher who fell in the trash can! That was by far the most humiliating day ever! - Jackie Walter, OH Poo! Did I scare ya?=3 Me and my crush who is my neighbor came to my house to have a nice and elegant dinner. My 4 year old brother was still sleeping, so we didn't want to wake him up. While we were eating nobody checked my brother. So then my brother came down stairs, still in his underwear. Everybody laughed. Except me. Then my crush and his family started to smell something... My brother was just standing there.... Oh No.... Then he said, "Haha, Poo! Did I scare ya?" That was my last chance of me and my crush having dinner. -Kate Artley, CA Call Me An Idiot=5 Me and my friend Kellie were in a fight. I quitr the wiki. That was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I'm very sorry, Kellie. I was wrong to do that. -Abbey Tamee, NY